


The First Date

by itsalliepg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After Jessica (MC) tells Maxwell she said no to Liam, they have their first date at New York.





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it, and if you do, I’d appreciate if you like/comment/reblog!

That wasn’t an easy decision. But was the right decision. Jessica thought a lot about her feelings and had to say no to Liam’s propose. It was painful to see his disappointment when she said she was in love with Maxwell, but he accepted because that was what she wanted. He would never force her to do she didn’t want. That marriage wouldn’t have been fair to them. And still in the hotel they were accommodated, she told Maxwell everything. He was surprised but also happy. Because that was what he wanted, but he still wasn’t sure of what Jessica would do, even after she told him of his crush on him, and that she didn’t want Liam. He still couldn’t believe he had a chance.

_So, what does this mean for us? – they were talking in the hotel balcony.

_Whatever you want it to mean – Maxwell took her hands – this could be our first date.

_That’s a great idea, actually! – Jessica smiled widely – I’d love to take you to one of my favorite spots here in New York!

_Yeah? What would it be?

_It’s a place near here that I used to go with my friends. They have the best bacon pizza in city.

_How did you know my favorite pizza is bacon? – he giggled.

_Just a wild guess – she tapped his nose with one finger – I bet you’ll love there.

_I trust you, Jessie. If you like that, probably I’ll like too – he leaned in to kiss her deeply – this is the best first date ever, because I’ve already fallen in love with my date – he freezed, wide-eyed, when he realized what he had just said. The words left his mouth before he could think of them. She smiled sweetly.

_Me either – she caressed his cheek – Maxwell…I love you – he looked at her eyes for a moment, still incredulous, but grinned.

_Jessica…I love you too – after some moments of contemplating they kissed passionately again – wow, I still can’t believe you feel the same.

_I was afraid of what things might be now, but I’ve never been so sure I made the right decision, Max. I’m so happy – she suspired – so, let’s go to our date?

_Of course, lead the way! – hand in hand, they walked the streets for a few minutes, then Jessica pointed to a diner on the corner of a avenue.

_Here we are, come on – still holding his hand, she took him to the place and they sat side by side at the table. A waiter greeted Jessica, he had known her since she had been there before, and took their order to the kitchen - so, did you like it?

_It’s really charming, Jessie. I loved it – he took her hand on the table – but now I need to ask, how’s Liam reacted when you said no?

_Well, he got upset, of course. He waited so long for this, and I had to tell him I was in love with you.

_You…you told him? – Maxwell’s eyes widened.

_I had to, Max. But he was great, and comprehensive. He’s not mad with none of us and won’t break his friendship with you, don’t worry.

_Thank god. That was my biggest fear – he sighed relieved – I never would imagine one day I would get in the way of him with someone. But even if this happened, I always thought he’d be the chosen – she squeezed his hand.

_You’re also an incredible guy, Maxwell.

_Not everyone thinks so – he kissed her hand enlaced with his – but I’m glad you do, that’s all that matters to me – she smiled and quickly kissed him.

_Oh, and Liam made me a duchess too!

_Really? You’re now the same rank as Bertrand, Jessie! Can you imagine his face when we tell him? – they laughed, but suddenly Maxwell frowned – and when we tell him about…us? And how I felt in love with the girl I should sponsor to win Liam’s hand? He trusted me…

_Hey, Maxwell, this is not your fault – she took his hand between her hands – I’m the one who said no. What’s done is done. We can think of it after. Now, I just want to focus on being here with you – she pulled him into a kiss – and after our wedding, you’ll be a duke too!

_Yeah, you’re right! – his eyes shined and he beamed – after our… - he turned to her –wedding? This is just our first date and you’re already thinking of it? – they giggled.

_I told you I’ve never been so sure of something – they kissed again and their food arrived. Jessica saw the two cups of milkshake, each with one straw – I have an idea – she picked one of the straws and put on a cup – here, drink with me.

_Oh, that’s cute! – they leaned down to suck the milkshake on the straws, looking at each other’s eyes and giggling. Suddenly, Maxwell blew his straw and splashed foam in Jessica’s face.

_Maxwell! – she laughed – look what you did to me! – she motioned to clean but he held her fists.

_Let me see – he looked at her face, peppered with strawberry milkshake and grinned – you’re beautiful anyway, Jessica. Actually, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen – he reached for napkin and gently wiped her face.

_Mmm…I don’t know if I believe in you. Living in royalty, with those stunning women, well-dressed, having the best beauty services available, I don’t know if me, a poor waitress from New York could compete with them – he cupped her face and kissed her softly.

_And I’m the self-depreciative one. Jessica, you’re also great. Once, mom said some of those nobles are lucky for having born in royalty, because their money and prestige are the only things they have to offer. But you’re kindhearted, smart and funny, your beauty is inside too. These things are what really matter – he smiled sweetly and she blushed.

_Oh, Max, this was so sweet – they shared another kiss and dug into the pizza.

_Jessie, you weren’t lying, this pizza is marvelous! – Maxwell said while he fought against some melted cheese.

_I told you! I’m glad you liked it! I know it isn’t fancy like what we ate during these days, but is as good as.

_Drake would agree with you – they chuckled – what do you think he will say when we tell about us?

_Probably something like “Hey, Dempsey, I thought you were crazy, but nothing like this. Refusing to be a queen and marrying Maxwell?” – Jessica impersonated Drake’s voice and they both burst out laughing – and I’ll say “What can I do if what I really want is to be a Beaumont?”

_I already consider you a Beaumont. But now you’ll be officially – the dinner continued in high spirits. Maxwell and Jessica already knew each other, since they’re best friends, but now the conversation was different. A romantic mood invaded them, and some intimate subjects were part of the chat. After they had finished the dinner, they returned slowly to the hotel, hand in hand – this was the best date ever.

_You already said that, Max.

_Oh, yeah! – he smiled shyly – but it’s the truth.

_I know, you fool – she linked her arm with his – I just wanted to see you embarrassed, it’s so cute – she grinned at him.

_I’m always embarrassed, Jessie, and it’s on me – they laughed and he glanced sweetly at her – you’re all that I wanted, you know? I always dreamed of a girl who understood me, my jokes and my way of being. I’m so lucky to have met you – she kissed his cheek.

_I still can’t believe that day you came to the bar I worked for – she sighed – my dream was fall madly in love and live a beautiful love story, worthy of a movie or a fairy tale. This one is what happened.

_You’re surely a princess. But I don’t know if I’m a Prince Charming.

_Of course you are. The most unique Prince Charming in the world. I mean, do you know another prince who dances break? – they laughed and she stopped walking, standing in front of him – You’re lovely, Maxwell Beaumont. I’m very lucky too.

_ You said you were never so sure of anything, and I feel this way too. I’m so sure you’re the woman of my life – Maxwell took her face between his hands and rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek. Jessica pulled him into a lingering kiss, sending waves of bliss and adoration through their bodies. They made it to the hotel and Maxwell escorted Jessica until her bedroom – you’re delivered, Jessica – he sighed, beaming – our night was perfect. Thanks for the inviting.

_I had so much fun! We should sneak off often – they smiled and she yawned – but I really need to sleep now. See you tomorrow?

_Of course. I just wanted to ask you something.

_Yeah? What?

_Tell me you love me again – she chuckled.

_You’re such an adorable dork – he grinned and she approached him, looping her arms around his neck – I love you, Maxwell.

_I love you too, Jessica – they kissed good night and she closed the door while he headed to his bedroom. Walking in the hallway, Maxwell threw a fist in the air, mouthing a whoohoo!, and Jessica jumped around her bedroom, giggling. They both felt asleep looking forward of what would come next, happy for having each other.


End file.
